Eternal Love
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Sequel to Solitude: Atilea is still trying to get over Jaden. When Aster finds her crying, he comforts her. But can a little comfort lead to something more? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, only Atilea Devlin. This is a new oneshot, but it's mainly a little OC work that popped in my head. It's the sequel to "Solitude" and it takes place in Season 3, in my fic 'Chaos of Love'. Please R&R!

**Eternal Love**

Aster Phoenix walked down the path heading for the abandoned dorms. He hadn't been at Duel Academy since last year... now, it felt wrong. His deep blue eyes caught the moonlight as he found the dorms. His silver locks fell a little past his shoulders. He was used to solitude. He reached the end of the path and was startled to see a girl sitting on the steps to the entrance. Holding a stuffed animal, that was light pink with purple bat wings and a huge red fluff ball sticking out of its head, in her arms. Her hair was long and dark brown and styled like the Dark Magician Girl's. Her eyes were shining with tears and were a dark jade green. She even resembled the Dark Magician Girl with her facial features. She finally saw him staring at her.

"Aster Phoenix?!" she exclaimed, jumping.

Aster smiled before walking over to her and sitting next to her on the steps. She hugged the animal tighter.

"Atilea Devlin." Aster replied.

"What're you doing here?" Atilea demanded.

Aster didn't answer, he looked at the animal in her arms. "Isn't that a Moogle?"

Atilea laughed, "Yeah, I'm crazy about the things... just like..."

Atilea broke off and she let out a choked sob before practically throwing herself at Aster. Her body shook as she cried into his shoulder and he comforted her awkwardly.

"Why are you crying?" Aster whispered in her ear.

Atilea sobbed again before choking out, "I-I c-can't g-get o-over h-him!"

Aster froze, he now knew what was happening. Atilea had been trying to get over her huge crush on Jaden. Little did she know someone had been admiring her from a distance...

"Yes, you can." Aster said firmly, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye. "You're a strong girl, Atilea! You can and you will!" Atilea stopped sobbing, the tears now slowly rolling down her face as she sniffled. The Moogle the only thing between them. "I admire you for being so strong... you're everyone's strength."

"But I thought you admired your father?" Atilea said quietly.

"For his charisma and actions, yes." Aster smiled, wiping away her tears. "But I admire you a different way."

Even though Atilea's eyes were red and puffy and her nose was pink, she still looked really cute to Aster Phoenix.

Atilea blushed, "Really?"

"Really." Aster smirked. "Also, you're really cute when you blush." Atilea turned scarlet, "Haha, still makes you cuter."

"Stop it!" Atilea said huffily, crossing her arms and looking away from his face. "You're embarrassing me!"

Aster chuckled, "At least I got you mad."

"It wasn't funny." Atilea declared.

Aster made her face him again, "Yeah, it was."

"Why do you have to do this?" whined Atilea.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're cute." said Aster casually, his deep blue eyes smiling.

Atilea narrowed her eyes, "Oh really, how long have you thought I was cute?"

"Well," Aster sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a guy. I happen to notice cute girls... um... and sometimes when you have friends. Who are girls. Who are cute girls... Oh!" Aster blushed. "Why don't you just slap me, call me a jerk, and stalk off right now so I feel better?!"

Atilea giggled, "You've been hanging around Tyranno. Haven't you?"

Aster blushed again, "Well... uh... basically."

"You know, you're really cute when _you_ blush." smirked Atilea.

"Hey!" Aster exclaimed, he was now crimson. "Stop making me blush!"

"Thanks, Aster." Atilea grinned. He did too. "I'm really starting to feel better."

"That's what I'm here for." said Aster bluntly.

Atilea began playing with the fuzzy red ball on top of her Moogle's head as an awkward silence settled between the two sixteen-year-olds. Aster finally turned and faced her completly. Atilea blinked a couple of times before a soft smile formed on her lips. Aster stared at her face and his deep blue eyes widened as they stared down into Atilea's dark jade green ones. Aster was now tongue-tied. That was for sure.

_Why am I feeling this way? Why am I tempted to do something so drastic right now?_

Aster never got his answer, because the next thing the two adolescents knew, they were leaning into a kiss. Atilea's eyes had slowly closed and so did Aster's. There lips finally met and Aster fell deep into the sweet kiss at once. Atilea's arm had gone behind his neck and Aster's to her waist. She jumped at the intensity of the kiss. Her mind whirling. The Moogle still between them so they couldn't get closer.

_OMG! ASTER PHOENIX?! EVERYONE IS GONNA HAVE A COW OVER THIS ONE! I MEAN, ASTER PHOENIX! PRO DUELIST AND MAJOR CUTIE?! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D FEEL THIS WAY TOWARDS ANYONE BUT JADEN, BUT I FEEL THIS WAY TOWARDS ASTER NOW?! AELITA'S GONNA DIE WHEN SHE FINDS OUT! THEE ONE BOY WHO ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME WHEN I WAS CRYING AND COMFORTED ME! I'M KISSING! OH MY LORD!_

They pulled out of the kiss, Aster was the first to speak.

"Please, don't drop kick me."

Atilea smiled, blushing. "Why would I do that? It was just a kiss."

_Yeah, one that I can't stop thinking about now..._

"Ati..." Aster finally whispered, she looked at him. "Will you be my girlfriend? I really like you and I know that if I don't ask you now, that kiss will haunt me for the rest of my life. So, will you be willing to be my girlfriend?"

Atilea stared at him, she slowly nodded considering the fact she was at a loss for words. Aster smiled and they hugged before standing up, hand in hand. Atilea carrying the Moogle by the other one. Aster stared at it.

"Hey, do me a favor." Aster said.

"Okay, what?" Atilea laughed.

Aster narrowed his deep blue eyes. He indicated to the Moogle, "Next time, leave _him_ at home."

Atilea giggled again as they headed for the Slifer Dorms. Her thoughts going through her now calm mind.

_Eternal Love. My friends were right, I needed to move on. And I have... Aster is the one for me... They were right... I now will have eternal love like everyone else... _

**The End**

A/N: I am complete! HAHA! Sorry, spaz attack. Now I have completed the pairings! Aster/Atilea, Bastion/Aelita, Johan/Dagger, Jaden/Alexis, Chazz/Laurie, Syrus/Aléa, Tyranno/Emma, Atticus/Gina, and Zane/Simone! I love fluff. And romance. And did I mention fluff? Oh! And Moogles, Carbuncles, Llamas, Cats, and Candy! LOTSA LOTSA CANDY! And the Purple Button! Please Click it and tell me what you thought! Please R&R! (I said I was on a spaz attack...)

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
